Computer applications running on computer systems can often interact with users in a variety of ways. For instance, a computer application may include a graphical user interface that may manage interaction with a user. The user interface may receive information from the user, who may enter such information using an input device. Some common input devices include a keyboard, mouse, trackball, stylus, joystick, etc. The user interface may also present information to the user on an output device, such as a display screen or a printer. Some computer applications contain documents that include multiple fields for receiving user-entered data values. A user may manually enter a data value in each of the fields.
Some application programs may take a user-entered value and generate another data value for the document. The application may temporarily store information pertaining to the determination in another document, such as an application log of a predetermined size, where log entries are overwritten by new entries after a certain period of time or as new entries are made. If the user is interested in viewing the information, the user may stop working in the present document and may open the another document, and may then search through various log entries to try and find information pertaining to the determination at issue. However, the user may not wish to stop working in the present document and may also not wish to open the another document. Moreover, if the user waits too long to open the another document, the information may have been overwritten by additional log entries.